eq2fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
クンツァー・ジャングルクエスト/簡易リスト
ジニスク 絨毯の宅配便（Rug Deliveries) ' 　639 63 -484 　614 67 -592 　244 63 -366 　次のクエストに続く 'Varnはトラの毛皮を求む（Tiger Pelts for Varn） ' 　296 -18 -146付近で狩る '''Rhodoqiz Karazzの悲しき物語（The Sad Tale of Rhodoqiz Karazz） ' 　aerating root cordから収集 　660 62 -502付近で狩る 　660 62 -502付近でアイテムを使う 　次のクエストに続く 'Rhodoqiz Karazzのさらに悲しき物語（The Sadder Tale of Rhodoqiz Karazz） ' 　402 -58 163付近で狩る 　296 -18 -146付近で狩る 　834 52 -125付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 'Rhodoqiz Karazzのさらに悲しき物語・・・よりも悲しき物語（The Even Sadder Tale of Rhodoqiz Karazz） ' 　771 74 -395付近に移動するとHIT、reet gurdianに話しかけると襲ってくるので倒す 　Rhodoqizと会話する 　Spectral Godmotherのところに戻り会話する 　416 71 -570付近A feral chokidai scavengerをアイテムで捕まえる 　一匹捕まえるごとにSpectral Godmotherのところに戻り報告する 　523 -7 -148付近An undergrowth sabrecat をアイテムで捕まえる 　739 72 -351のキノコを採集 '愛しい人へ送るマントラップ（Mantraps for my Dearest） ' 　269 60 -480付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く '彼女の心を掴むマント（A Mantle for her Heart） ' 　418 -57 147付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く '愛しの君への贈り物（A Dear for my Dear） ' 　102 8 -137で会話 　-101 -31 -66付近でベリネを捕まえる '武器配達（Arms Delivery） ' 　728 81 -532 　次のクエストに続く '要求を満たす（Meeting the Demand） ' 　296 -18 -146付近で狩る 　323 -11 -189付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く '相手妨害（Eliminating the Competition） ' 　450 -49 99 　次のクエストに続く '出荷品をもっと（More Shipments） ' 　39 -69 228で会話 　412 -60 171付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く '勢力を抑えよ（Culling the Force） ' 　593 66 -452のSonjaz Manxに話しかけると襲ってくるので倒す '仕事に安全 ' 　323 -11 -189付近で狩る 　834 52 -125付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く '反乱勢力を偵察せよ（Investigating the Rebels） ' 　767 68 -498で収集 　周辺にいるa renegade snooperを倒す 　次のクエストに続く '反対勢力の弱体化を狙え（Weaken their Perimeter） ' 　749 67 -501付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く '反乱分子のキャンプへの攻撃（Assault on the Rebel Camp） ' 　815 86 -467付近で狩る 　798 88 -268で会話 　次のクエストに続く '車輪への警告（Warning the Wheel） ' 　-4 -120 736で会話 '対抗策はヒルの毒 　Leech10個狩る 'いっそ潔くイサーニア ' 　51 93 -442で狩る 'タバナクルに届け、この警鐘 ' 　-106 -84 306 　続く '傍若無人なライムに罰を ' 　-170 103 -374で狩る '氷の魔物はよく眠る ' 　霧の古代都市の周辺で水色の光る石みたいのを触る→mob化(an ice battler)する→狩る 　続く '氷の敵なら火で対抗 ' 　-596, -46, 358 　-513, -72, 484 　-429, -82, 593 　-316, -99, 728 　-341, -112, 687 　-84, -120, 952 　-71, -118, 1012 　にウォードを設置 　Slixin Drusar at ( -110, -85, 304 )に報告 '古代知識の出元やいずこ ' 　-170 103 -374で狩る '魚×ネコ＝火の呪文 ' 　霧の古代都市の周辺の魚 　霧の古代都市から続く川沿いの草を触る ライジルクの基地 '殺して、殺して、愛されて（Kill Your Way Into Our Hearts） 　-344 133 -809付近のa sathirian oathsworn sentryを倒す 　764 70 -358付近のa c-9 unitを倒す 　次のクエストに続く 道をKILLり開け（Kill Your Way Into Our Hearts, Again） 　-344 133 -809付近のa sathirian oathsworn sentryを倒す 　764 70 -358付近のa c-9 unitを倒す（上記座標付近のan elite c-9 unitでも可） 簡単な偵察任務（Simple Scouting Mission） 　691 35 -151付近でHIT 　564 65 -589付近でHIT 　次のクエストに続く 盗め！（Pilfer the Goods） 　411 -41 33のMOBを倒す 　荷車をクリックする 　もう一度荷車をクリックする 　次のクエストに続く 戦場の作業（Field Work） 　-383 137 -861で会話 　25 -47 31で会話 　次のクエストに続く 未来の仲間の偵察（Spying on our Potential Allies） 　-447 148 -891の箱を調べる 　-457 147 -891の箱を調べる 　次のクエストに続く 予想外の繋がり（Establishing Unexpected Bonds） 　-454 148 -877で会話 　Field chief ry'zilkに報告後、再度-454 148 -877で会話 ソコカーをそそのかす（Stir Up Some Sokokars） 　587 -76 544付近のa trained war sokokar を倒す 　a leashed sokokar の杭をクリックして逃がす 供給品の補給（Restocking Supplies) 　306 -16 -162付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 匂いスクランブル（Scramble the Scent） 　449 65 -582付近で狩る 　793 68 -489付近に光っている物があるのでクリックする 　次のクエストに続く 薬効成分（Medicinal Properties） 　653 63 -495の池でa venom flow leechを倒す 　806 44 -124付近でa vespid hornetを倒す 　338 -35 -26付近でan erollisi bloodthornを倒す 　次のクエストに続く メディカル・ワンダー（Medical Wonder） 　653 63 -495の池でa venom flow leechを倒す タバナクル・オブ・ペイン 実力を証明せよ（Prove Your Mettle） 　クアッチャ　-248 7 -123 a jungle quatcha 　トラカラプター　-553 82 -378 a trakanasaur　クアッチャのさらに北の方にいる 　次のクエストに続く 続・実力の証明（Prove Your Mettle, Again） 　上のクエストと同じ 土の試練（The Trial of Clay） 　-135 -62 144 周辺の壺 石の試練（The Trial of Stone） 　The Cluckatrice を倒す　555 -94 599付近を巡回 岩の試練（The Trial of Rock） 　-120 -60 127にあるtraining wallを破壊する 赤胴の試練（The Trial of Copper） 　-46 99 -537付近で狩る 青銅の試練（The Trial of Bronze） 　-149 148 -911の、建物の左奥の壺を採取する 鋼の試練（The Trial of Steel） 　-340 147 -998の小屋に引篭っているBlack Reaverを倒す ティノニウムの試練（The Trial of Tynnonium） シノッド・リート 愛して、シノッド・リート（For the Love of Reet） 　393 -115 707付近で狩る 防御力の偵察（Scout their Defenses） 　57 -126 796付近でhit 　-49 -124 760付近でhit 　-44 -124 723付近でhit 　12 -118 713付近でhit 　次のクエストに続く Taskmasterに任務を（Task the Taskmasters） 　27 -120 713付近で狩る 　３人のTaskmasterと会話する ボスに制裁を（Bringing Down the Big Boss） 　-3 -120 736で会話すると襲ってくるので倒す 　次のクエストに続く 自由、再び（We Will Be Free Again） 　3 -124 763付近のa froglok slaveにアイテムを使う Milite斬り（Cutting the Milite） 　375 -119 707付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 厄介者の訓練（Training a Menace） 　500 -76 557付近でhit 　周辺にある木箱を破壊する 　次のクエストに続く 飛行阻止（Take Them Out of the Skies） 　489 -78 555付近で狩る STOP ザ・繁殖（Stop the Progeny） 　557 -74 533 シノッド・リート、セビリスを行く（The Reet Goes On） 　セビリスに入ってすぐのところにいるNPCと会話 　ワープ先の部屋の-235 -25 439に落ちている袋を拾う 　「通行の鍵」を使うと戻ることができる 　次のクエストに続く イクサーは死すれどなお語る（Dead Iksar Talking） 　CoAに行く途中、-25 -7 181にいるNPCと会話 　次のクエストに続く 聖柩を探せ！（Phylactery Find） 　セビリス南西部、181 -7 374の壺を拾う、一度に一人しか拾えない模様（短時間でREPOP) 　次のクエストに続く プロテクトを解け（Making It Vulnerable） 　462 -97 1035で会話 　触媒を探す　 　Venrilのうろこ　水に落ちて下層に出たところ 35 -131 214付近の光っている物を拾う 　抽出パウダー　-307 -20 324のオブジェをクリックすると本棚が動いて進めるようになる。その奥-316 -25 375の部屋の机の上にある 　カリョティック藻　水に落ちたところ　57 -50 128付近の草を拾う 　次のクエストに続く 一筋縄ではいかぬ破壊(Complicated Destruction) 　セビリス下層の -108 -111 408にあるカーペットを調べた後、巻物を使う 　次のクエストに続く イミテーションで差し戻し(Imitation Relocation) 　セビリス下層-68 -124 525にあるツボを拾う 　巻物を使用し、ツボを変化させる 　181 -7 374付近に移動するとHit、ツボを使用すると完了 シノッド・リートの宅配サービス(Synod Delivery Service) 　セビリス入り口から出口にまでの通路にある箱を調べる 　次のクエストに続く これも味付けのうち（Essence of Pure Flavor） 　セビリスの南東部の商業地区にある箱や袋を調べる 　次のクエストに続く 出会いもスケジュール通り（a scheduled meeting ） 我らはチャーム研究会（Charm School） 　セビリスでイクサーを倒す 　次のクエストに続く ひと味もふた味も違うチャーム(Charm Unlike Any Other) 暴君ハガネロ（Steel To Be Stole） 　セビリス入り口から出口にまでの通路にある箱を調べる 　次のクエストに続く 盗むの、どんだけ（swords to be swiped） 　セビリスでイクサーを倒す ダルニアの輪 森の幽霊（Ghosts in the Wood） 　200 -117 921にあるオブジェを調べる 　次のクエストに続く ディセプション・ディスラプト（Disrupt the Deception） 　200 -117 921付近の道沿いにあるオブジェを調べる 　次のクエストに続く 奴らの後始末（Cleaning up their Mess） 　337 -117 836付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 根源へ持って行け（Taking it to the Source） 　「ガナックの古い穴蔵」の中、中央上段にカエルNPCがいるときに 　　ステージ上、廊下上段、廊下下段の骨を掃除すると 　　カエルがアクティブになるので倒す ホイールの補給（Restock the Wheel） 　-86 -199 659付近にある、巨大岩石とfallen treeから採集 　湖にいる魚a kunzar scaleshredderを倒す 　次のクエストに続く 失われた奴隷の回収（Recover the Lost Slaves） 　481 -97 896付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く リート逃亡事件の真相（Investigate the Escape） 　ダルニアの輪のNPCと順次会話をする 　最後に-7 -112 678のtaskmaster orissを倒す 　次のクエストに続く より強力な助けを呼べ（Find Stronger Help） 　-288 21 4で会話 　周辺にいるquachaをアイテムを使って捕まえる 　次のクエストに続く 増えていく書類の山（Ascend the Mountain of Paperwork） 　ダルニアの輪のNPCと順次会話 　-97 -119 956で会話 Cookieのフルコース（Cookie's Vittles） 　リチンクローバーの根を手に入れる。aerating root cordなどから採集する他、ブローカーからの購入やトレードによる入手でも可。 　トーシスの茶葉を手に入れる。kunzar berrybushなどから採集する他、ブローカーからの購入やトレードによる入手でも可。 　42 -120 696付近でa kunzar swampflyを倒す 　次のクエストに続く Cookieとクッキング（Helping Cookie with the Cooking） 　湖でアイテムを使う 　Cookieのいるテントのそばにある小さい焚き火をクリック 　しばらく待つと再度クリックできるようになるので調べる 　Cookieの前にあるボウルを調べる 　次のクエストに続く Cookieのモンスター（Cookie's Monster） 　夜に-107 -124 628付近に近づくとHIT 　ゴミ溜めを調べると敵がPOPするので倒す 害虫をつぶせ（Swatting the Pests） 　ダルニアの輪周辺の敵を倒す 　leech　湖の中 　Vespid　北部 　swampfly　西部 　Sporconid　南西部 アウターセビリス セビリスの皮りダネ（Hides for Sebilis） 　-370 42 -200で会話 　次のクエストに続く 生皮集め（Gathering the Hides） 　-513 20 -135付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く タンゴアを倒せ（Bringing Down Tangor） 　-426 138 -354 　次のクエストに続く Skarよさらば（Removing the Skar from this Land） 　-634 -70 524 　次のクエストに続く 獣を打ち倒す（Bringing Down the Brutes） 　-353 44 -137の洞窟の中で狩る 厳しいリエディット（Harsh Re-edit） 　セビリス入り口から出口にまでの通路にある本を調べる 　次のクエストに続く 閃光のごとく呪え（Cursin' a Blue Streak） ページがない本の如く（Like a Book without Pages） 　下記の場所などで収集 　-269 11 -129 　-290 23 -191 　-302 23 -150 　-387 22 -147 　-445 19 -5 　-388 27 9 　-318 25 -32 　-507 19 9 　-537 21 -89 　-624 19 -130 　次のクエストに続く ページのない本（Like Many Books Without Many Pages） 　上のクエストと同じ クアッチャ毛パンツ（Quatcha Hair Pants） 　-261 9 -118付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く クアッチャ毛パンツの需要（A Demand for Quatcha Hair Pants） 　上のクエストと同じ いざ、放棄された村へ（A Trip to the Abandoned Village） 　-261 9 -118付近で狩る 　下記の場所で収集する 　　-289 21 -4 　　-206 2 -58 　　-200 9 -117 　　-208 10 -129 　　-177 11 -130 ジャルサッスでのスパイ活動（Snooping in Jarsath） 　796 88 -256の箱を調べる 　アウターセビリスに戻り会話 　ジャルサスの荒野の-1057 -82 -561で会話 隠れた略奪者の宿営地 忠誠心を証明せよ（Prove Your Allegiance） ' 　-371 140 -728付近で狩る 'ガニズの復讐（Revenge for Ganiz） ' '霧の街へようこそ（High Risk Career） ' 　霧の街の入り口近くの建物の内部や周りにある白い壺を拾う 　次のクエストに続く '続・霧の街へようこそ(Higher Risk Career) ' 　霧の街の上層にある建物の内部や周りにある黒い壷を拾う 　次のクエストに続く '廃都に身を投ず(Venture in Deep) ' 　霧の街上層の奥 -216, 147, -979 に移動するとHITし、敵がPOPするので倒す 　次のクエストに続く '聖柩を手にいれろ(Claim the Phylactery) ' 　霧の街上層の外周北部にいるゴーレムを倒す 　The first key guardian ( -160, 151, -1020 ) 　The second key guardian ( -93, 151, -980 ) 　The third key guardian ( -318, 151, -1048 ) 　The fourth key guardian ( -354, 151, -1003 ) 　霧の街の奥の建物-232, 154, -1052に入ると、NPCがＭＯＢ化するので倒す 　奥にある壷をクリックし、手に入ったアイテムを調べると次のクエストが発生する '聖柩を失うな(Hold on to the Phylactery) ' 　Kunzite Node からクンザイトを10個発掘する。 　 a Torsis spectre を倒す、建物のすぐ外にいる、青い幽霊 　手に入ったレシピを覚え、生産をする 　Skulker Slytheに報告して完了 クンツァー・ジャングルの村人 'ゴブリンの舌のシチュー（Goblin Tongue Stew） ' 　-136 121 -614付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 'デザートのみ（Just Dessert） ' 　Kuzar BerryBushから採集 　-136 121 -614付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く '弁当配達（Deliver the Lunch Pails） ' 　最後の対象は -341 147 -990 の死体 　次のクエストに続く 'デンジャー・ゾーン ' リストの生き物を殺しまくる。 対岸のオアスセントリーに「H」連打で、接近するｘ５回 'カムＢＡＸ（Bring Him Bax） 　BAXを滝から連れ出して　あらためて会話する 　BAXから感謝されたのち159 61.04 -563.64で、 　Kazid Nazenと会話するとクエスト完了。 ハンターの腕前は所有する道具次第（A Hunter is Only as Good as His Tools） 　628 37 -122で会話 　次のクエストに続く イクサーの試練（Trials of Iksarhood） 　Bax右クリックして仲間にする 　252 58 -559のyellowfangを倒す 　次のクエストに続く お似合い（Dressed the Part） 　レシピを貰うので書き写す 　「逆立つ毛皮」、「完璧なデクリウムのガードル」、「ねじれたフィラメント」を入手し織機で製造する 我ら、洞窟清掃班（Clean Out the Caves） 　-101 -31 -66付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 告げ口は千と一年の愉楽（Everyone Loves a Snitch） 　ナスサー沼沢の-1670 -295 -1365で会話 どこがどうミストなの？（What Makes Them Mist?） 　　力の源（トーテム)を探す 　　18, 144, -710 　　40, 143, -770 　　32, 144, -814 　　9, 143, -801 　　38, 154, -830 　 書物（石版のような見た目）を探す 　　5, 154, -851 　　17, 153, -857 　　-4, 144, -840 　　mistgoblinを倒す 　　次のクエストに続く ドラゴンマジック（Dragon Magic） 　以下の場所で収集 　　-103 132 -665 　　-0 143 -747 　　-3 143 -750 　　-20 143 -780 　　38 144 -801 　-56 149 -748にいるa mistogoblin shamanと話す 　18 154 -922付近に移動するとhit トリュフ狩り（Truffle Hunting） 　a sporconid redcapを倒す　沼周辺に沢山いる 　a sporconid cultivatorを倒す 　　208 -123 896 　　245 -117 865 　　272 -119 764 　　309 -116 982等 　次のクエストに続く ママのモンスター（Mommy's Little Monsters） 　214 -119 1003付近で狩る 骨を拾って釣りフック（A Bone for Me to Pick） 　338 -115 903付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 続・骨抜き（More Bones for Me to Pick） 　338 -115 903付近で狩る 娘がキノコに食べられた（The Mushrooms Ate My Daughter） 　163 -121 1078付近でHIT 　次のクエストに続く マッシュルーム・マジック（Mushroom Magic） 　-366 -111 1049で会話 　163 -121 1078のキノコに話しかけると襲ってくるので倒す 　キノコの檻をクリックして取り除く ジニスクの従者を黙らせる（Quiet the Jinisk Lackeys） 　597 64 -413付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 種植え（Planting the Seeds） 　以下の場所の壺をしらべる 　672 38 -127 　679 39 -116 　646 36 -139 　646 36 -111 　629 38 -156 　675 38 -157 　648 38 -86 　626 36 -102 　次のクエストに続く 餌食になる市民（Lambs to the Slaughter） 　ジニクスで狩る 　654 36 -107の荷車を燃やす 　634 36 -133の荷車を燃やす 　次のクエストに続く 獣の打ち首（Cut the Head from the Beast） 　631 36 -113にいるUrth Klavikを倒す 水を浄化（Clearing the Water） 　632 61 -539付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 水を再び浄化（Clearing the Water, Again） 　632 61 -539付近で狩る 霧の古代都市 Sprockbokのゴーレム探求 ' #-188.88 121.14 -606.61 Ebenezer Sprockbokと会話 #霧の古代都市でジェイドゴーレムとアイアンゴーレムを倒す #-188.88 121.14 -606.61 Ebenezer Sprockbokに報告 #次のクエストへ続く '殺すべからず ' オーダー・オブ・ライム *オーダー・オブ・ライム乗り物クエスト その他 'ノーラスの運命（The Fate of Norrath）旧題「住みたくない場所（a bad place to live）」　要Lv80　-213 149 -1100付近の地面を調べるとスタート 　そばに落ちている？？を拾う（３回） 　-231 149 -1122の人形を拾う 　-232 125 -1006のインスタンスに入りNPCと会話する 　RoKの３箇所のT1レイドゾーンを攻略する 　次のクエストに続く ドロラキスのアミュレット